


Enough

by TheBeeThatHums



Series: Supernatural One Shots [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Crowley (Supernatural) Just Wants To Be Loved, F/M, Mild Blood, Reader-Insert, Rough Kissing, singer!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 21:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17568038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBeeThatHums/pseuds/TheBeeThatHums
Summary: After a fight with the Winchester brothers, you find yourself out in the cold with no place to go and no one to turn to, that is until a certain demon in a suit shows up.





	Enough

**Author's Note:**

> This was so close to a lemon... i was trying to keep it from being fluffy and well this happened. Sorry. Hope you like it.

It had not gone over well when you told the Winchesters that their paranoia about introducing you to Crowley was unwarranted, as you had known the King of Hell back when he was just King of the Crossroads.

That and that you had made many small deals with him over the years.

Looking back, that fact was probably the clincher for what had become one of the most explosive arguments you’d ever had with your little family. Dean had thrown a chair across the room causing it to smash against the door frame, not that you were really any better, as you had buried more than one of your knives hilt deep into the wall before you’d left.

Sam had had a horrified look on his face when Dean told you to- how was it that he put it- “Get the hell out of my sight you stupid lying bitch before I do something we’ll both regret!”

You had screamed back, “I didn’t lie, you just never asked! Besides I was leaving anyway. Who in the world would want to stick around someone as daft as you?!”

Dean had seen red then, “Well go on then and don’t you dare come back. I never want to see your ugly demon-dealing face again.”

That had hurt, more than he could ever know. You loved them like family… heck as Bobby’s daughter you were basically family to them, but here you were again, same as always-cast out by the people you loved. The internal scars from Bobby sending you away when you were young ran deep alongside those from all the others you had lost or who had abandoned you over the years.

You could walk off the anger but the sorrow stuck with you as you made your way down the road, only a light hoodie to keep the cold night air from your skin. You hadn’t bothered to grab anything- not your coat, your bag, your phone, or even your favorite knife from the wall. You had just turned and bailed, slamming the door behind you.

Tears froze to your cheeks as the winter cold started to set in and you didn’t reach to brush them away.

“Tsk tsk, darling you shouldn’t be out so late all on your own and without a proper coat. It’s fixing to snow you know love.”

You didn’t even jump when he appeared from the shadows, beginning to trail you as you walked, “I don’t care what you think Crowley. This is all your fault anyway. Just go away.”

You tried not to let your tears seep into your voice, keeping a flat but even tone as you normally did, but the demon had known you long enough to know the difference.  He zapped himself in front of you so you either had to stop or go around him.

You opted for the latter but he did manage to get a look at your tear-streaked face, frowning as you demanded, “What in hell are you here for anyway?”

He zapped in front of you again, hoping you would stop this time, and raised his arms to gesture around him, “Just visiting an old haunt. Nostalgia and what not.”  

You stopped and realized the two of you were standing in a familiar crossroads, the very same one where you had first met Crowley. You spun slowly taking it in. That was why this town had seemed so familiar you reasoned and a wave of angry tears started to spill over onto your face.

If you had never come here, never stopped in this place, you wouldn’t know Crowley and none of this would ever have happened. You let out a frustrated yell to the heavens, where you were sure someone was laughing at you.

“Come now, darling, I’m not so bad. You can’t honestly wish that.” Soothed the Scottish accent you’d come to love. You could feel his warm breath on your ear.

You turned and shoved him, “Stay out of my head Crowley!”

You shivered slightly and plopped down in the middle of the crossroads, unsure of what else to do at this moment, you couldn’t go back but what was the point in going forward.

“Are you going to tell me what happened love? Or am I going to have to frolic about in that gorgeous mind of yours to find it?”

You sighed, knowing he wasn’t going anywhere. He probably enjoyed this, seeing you at your lowest- broken, angry, and hopeless. You let the memories of earlier that night wash over you so that he could read them easily as you let the cold seep through your body from where you touched the ground.

“I’m surprised at you love… throwing your lot in with the terrors in plaid. It doesn’t seem your style. I’m sorry darling, but I can’t say I’m surprised it ended that way.”

“I didn’t “throw my lot in.” It has nothing to do with hunting or even the apocalypse, they’ve been my family since I was a kid and they asked for my help. So I gave it.” You seethed.

“Family? I thought you had no family.”

“A lie Crowley. I didn’t want you to use Bobby or them against me.”  You tossed casually.

Crowley tilted his head in thought, “Why did I not see it before? You are the child that old man sent away… no wonder your lovely little heart is filled with doubt and caution.”

You stayed silent, shivering as you hoped he would just go away and leave you alone. There was a hand on your shoulder momentarily and, in the time it took you to blink, you were suddenly in front of a roaring fire with a deep crimson comforter wrapped around your shoulders.

You couldn’t move, all of your hunter caution bells going off in your head all at once. A fucking demon-no, not just any demon- the King of Hell, had just kidnapped you, it didn’t matter how comfortable you were and how welcome the sudden warmth was, that could not be a good thing.  

You heard his signature dark chuckle from somewhere behind you, “No need to be so on edge darling.”  

You stood to level him with your most intimidating stare, letting the blanket fall from your shoulders, “What do you want from me, Crowley?”

You were surprised to see that his face was unsure, relaying that even he didn’t know why he’d brought you here. It was only for a moment though as his face quickly twisted into a smirk and he purred “Can I not rescue a lovely damsel in distress? I suppose I could have left you to freeze, but I thought this would be so much more fun.”

You narrowed your eyes, was he flirting with you?… was that even a thing? You refused to lie to yourself, that accent drove you absolutely crazy and his unique combination of suave and gruff all at the same time was very attractive but he was… well... the King of Hell.

He stepped closer to you and offered you a glass of whiskey. You took it and downed it without a second thought. If he wanted to mess with you, there were other better ways, besides if you knew one thing about Crowley it's that he doesn’t mess around with his whiskey.

He smirked and closed the gap between you two, causing you to back up until you toppled on to an elegant black couch. You cursed as you tried to right yourself and Crowley laughed, easing down gracefully next to you, “You might as well stay there darling.”

You glared at him and, having recovered, moved to get up, an action you soon found to be restricted by a firm hand on your shoulder, his hand. You glared at it and then at its owner angrily but it had no effect as he moved it to cup your cheek.

You searched his face and he smirked and said, “Oh love, you never could take a hint,” then leaned in and crashed his lips on yours in a rough but not entirely insistent way.

You put a hand on his chest to push him away but an arm that had snuck to your waist pulled you to him and the motion pushed you past the point of no return. Your eyes flickered shut as you dissolved into one of the most passionate and lustful kisses you’d ever experienced.

He gently bit down on the outer edge of your lower lip, wanting access to your mouth’s smooth interior, but you didn’t gasp as he’d expected. Instead, you smiled into the kiss briefly before you gave him a bite of your own, bringing your teeth down on his lip and drawing blood.

The action had the intended effect as he gave a surprised little moan and you slid your tongue victoriously into his whiskey-flavored mouth. He growled slightly at your actions and fought your tongue for dominance, simultaneously pressing you back into the couch so he had you pinned beneath him.

He pulled away for a moment to wipe at the steady trickle of blood coming from his lip, “Naughty girl. I’ll just have to make you pay for that now won’t I love.”

You grinned and grabbed his red tie to pull him back to you, “And if I do it again?”

You smirked before pulling him close enough to bite the sensitive spot on his neck, just below his ear, again drawing blood. Crowley moaned loudly and you licked the fresh wound.

He very suddenly pressed you firmly into the couch, pinning your hands above your head to look you straight in the eyes, “Then I shall have to punish you all the more.”

There was a mischievous glint in his eye as he crashed his lips against yours again and let his hands wander down your form to tug at your shirt.

Crowley had been the one constant thing in your life for the past four years, it wasn’t exactly what you had in mind when you thought about having someone to rely on but you couldn’t deny that he always seemed to show up when you needed him.

He bit down on your now bare shoulder and you reasoned that maybe that was enough.


End file.
